Thorns From A Rose
by sightkeeper
Summary: The name you go by is Rose Cartier. Lord Voldemort, whom you share bloodlines with, sends you to spy on TheBoyWhoLived. You've never failed him...and you hope to never feel his wrath for such a thing, but Harry Potter is proving to be a difficult target.


The starless night kept creeping by, tension in every ounce of my being as I waited. My Lord values patience greatly. I've learned this over the years. As I crouched hidden in shadow, looking from beneath the willow, I spotted the target. The huge cottage next to the hills and forest shown with life, warmth resonating from the lights within. Everyone was eating supper, reminding me that I had only eaten a bagel at breakfast. I've been keeping an eye on the target since noon. With all the errands I've been running for the Master, it leaves a body exhausted. Not exhausted enough to slack off on duties, mind you, no. Just enough to not notice a certain Mad-Eye Moody slithering up behind me, wand raised and preparing to strike.

5 HOURS LATER & in 3ed person

Your head was killing you and there was a nauseous feeling in the pit of your stomach. You kept your body still, breathing normal and tried to get a grip of the situation. _What happened? Did I fall asleep on duty! That can't be. I took a pepper up potion before I came. Voldemort would surely get revenge for the mistake over…and over…and over again. He hates incompetence. Okay, I'm on a…bed? That means…oh no! _Then it all came back to you, turning your head just as the spell hit you dead on. You didn't hear any activity going on wherever you were, so you took a chance and opened your eyes, gripping for your wand that wasn't there. You were in a small room with a lot of red tones. Two beds on opposite sides, a dresser, one window to the right and a door to the left. The door opened.

"Ah, I see the young lady has awoken," came a soft, wise voice. _Dumbledore. Great._ _Keep the mind blank._ You just stared with no emotion at the ceiling, lacing your fingers together on your stomach. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I'm the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Who might you be?" he asked kindly, an odd twinkle in his eye given the present situation. _Which tactic to use? Hmmm._ You decided speaking lies of yourself would get you into less trouble than keeping silent. He didn't seem like the torturer type anyhow. The first name that came to your mind was "Rose Cartier…sir." You looked around the room strangely, putting a dumb expression on your face. "Where am I?" Dumbledore sat on the edge of the bed, giving Mad-Eye Moody the "okay" to come in from behind the door. "You, Miss Cartier, are at The Burrow, The Weasely family residence. What were you doing hiding in their yard?" He suddenly had a grave expression. _Guess the guy is done pretending to play the caring grandfather role._ You rubbed your head as if trying to remember. "What do you mean? The last thing I remember is walking home from working at the pizza parlor. There was some weird voice following me. It was quite creepy, really. The next thing I know, I'm here." You gave a shrug. It wasn't your best performance, but you didn't think he would have believed you even if you had sounded convincing.

Moody marched toward you, jabbing a finger in your shoulder. His magic eye was going wild. "That's a filthy lie! How did Voldemort get past our security?" You stood up and looked at him coldly, saying in a monotone voice, "I have no idea what you're talking about." "Is that so? Then where did you get this from?" He pulled up your black sleeve, revealing the dark mark on your inner forearm, right below the elbow. _Have to get out of here. Jackpot!_ When he shoved your sleeve up, his pocket was open, his wand hanging out. In the next instant, you were in front of the window, wand pointed threateningly at both men. Moody looked furious, but didn't dare take a step towards you. Dumbledore simply looked sad behind his half-moon glasses. You didn't say a word, just jumped out the window.

"Let her go." Dumbledore said. He held up his hand, halting Mad-Eye's raving. "She's going back to Voldemort in failure. She was not sent to kill the boy, just watch him. She would not have told us anything. Besides, it is interesting that The Dark Lord would take on someone so young unless she was of some value. Let's update the others, and then I'd like a cup of tea. Maybe with a hint of lemon."

Luckily, that room was only 2 stories high, so you only "barely" sprained your right ankle upon impact. _Uhhhgh! They'll be on me in 12 more seconds. No portkey, can't apparate, merely a wand that won't work well for me. _You searched around you and began running on a hurt ankle toward the forest. It could give you a little cover until you can make your exit. They still had plenty of the Order members in that house. You were quite sure Dumbledore didn't torture, but that didn't mean his little minion Order members couldn't.

You were now on your stomach, facing the ground. You had barely missed getting his by a spell (one of which one you didn't hear). "Stupefy!" you yelled in the general area of the attacker. He dodged it. _Great. The target. _"Hold your ground you deatheater scum!" Harry yelled with venom dripping from his words. Wands pointed at each other steadily, eyes locked, you slowly got to your feet. "Go back inside Harry Potter. I have no reason to harm you. Do not give me one." While he was staring evilly, you took your chance and hit him with a confusing charm. He looked around dumbly…dropping his wand. You crept backwards until you were entirely bathed in the night. From there, you ran, trying not to think of your return home.

* * *

Yeah, this was really short...sorry. It's late, so I'm going to bed. Comments are fun! You know...so...leave some...please. Okay, (sleeeeep gooooood) keep rockin' and I'll try to update...um, late. Yeah, ciao!


End file.
